Drawing
by ashimaru
Summary: Renkotsu finds himself drawing Suikotsu many times, and Jakotsu presents a surprising but true answer to why.  RenkotsuxSuikotsu.  Rated T just in case.  Read and review!


Renkotsu sat in his tent with his head in his hands and papers scattered around him. _Why can't I think of anything? I can't come up with__battle strategy, and I can't think of anything to draw!_ He growled softly in annoyance and threw the sketchbook and loose papers into a pile against the side of the tent.

_Maybe someone's still awake that I can talk to._ Renkotsu stood and hit his head on the tent pole that was holding up the ceiling. "Damn!" He stepped outside, blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Seeing no one, he wondered aloud, "Did everyone go to their tents already?"

"No."

Renkotsu whipped around, prepared to fight the owner of the voice. Instead of an enemy, he saw Suikotsu. He internally hit himself on the forehead for being so paranoid. Jakotsu had noticed this a couple of days ago, and had made a joke out of it that everyone else seemed to find amusing. Even Ginkotsu, that traitor. "Uh, Sui…?"

"What?" Suikotsu asked, breaking his train of thought.

Renkotsu blinked several times. _Sui looks different in the firelight. Almost…_ "Stay right there!" Renkotsu commanded; running back to his tent to grab his sketchbook.

When he returned, he answered Suikotsu's expression. "Drawing. I want to sketch you."

Suikotsu mouthed "oh" and inwardly winced at his bad fortune. Renkotsu liked to draw long poses. _Just great…_

oOo

Suikotsu sprawled out in the grass, extremely tired. He had spent all night taking care of Bankotsu, who was much more needy than anyone could expect. _Jakotsu should have warned me,_ he thought, annoyed.

Renkotsu leaned against the wall of his tent, extremely annoyed. Jakotsu just had to share his bed because he couldn't sleep alone, apparently. The whole night he had repeatedly asked questions about how long Renkotsu thought it would take for Bankotsu to get better. _If I don't find something to do, I'm going to end up killing Ja for not letting me get any sleep last night._ Movement caught his eye and he glanced out the doorway.

Suikotsu waved at him from the grass. Renkotsu blinked several times and reached for his sketchbook. _Sui looks, well, good. I'll draw him._

oOo

Suikotsu opened the shoji and glanced around Renkotsu's room to find him sitting at his desk. "Monk?"

Renkotsu hit his head on the desk. He recognized that voice. _He's gone 'good' again…_

"Could you take care of this cut for me? I would do it myself, but it's bleeding a lot."

Renkotsu spun away from his desk, annoyed. _Of course he comes in when I'm working…_

He grabbed the bandage from Suikotsu's hand and wrapped the cut a little tighter than would be comfortable. As he was about to walk back to the table, he saw Suikotsu tug at the bandage a little, and looked at his face to see if Suikotsu would ask him to re-do it.

Upon meeting the good Suikotsu's eyes, his own eyes widened in surprise. _His eyes…are kind of…cute._

"Could you stay there for a minute?"

The village doctor nodded.

Renkotsu's sketchbook was lying next to his battle plans on his desk. He picked it up and sat across from Suikotsu. He grabbed his charcoal and took a quick glance at his subject, before starting with his eyes.

oOo

Renkotsu was sitting above the hot spring. He had been drawing it, until he'd fallen asleep, leaning against the tree trunk. He stretched his stiff arm muscles and grabbed his sketchbook, setting back on his lap. He had picked up his charcoal when he heard a splash.

He glanced down, annoyed. He had been planning to just draw the hot spring, because it looked particularly beautiful with the mountain scenery behind it. His eyes opened wider when he saw who was in the hot spring.

_It's Sui…_

Another splash jerked Renkotsu out of his daze, and he almost fell over. He flushed deeply._ I shouldn't be looking at him. I should have left already._

Renkotsu shook his head to clear it. _No, it's fine. Real artists draw scenes of people…_

_No. This is Suikotsu. Your comrade, remember?_

_I can draw him if I want, _he thought stubbornly.

_And why is it you want to draw him? _a silky voice in his head purred.

_Shut up. It's nothing like that. We're friends._

_Sure. If it was Gin, you'd have run away the moment you saw him and come back later._

Renkotsu ignored the voice and lifted up his sketchbook, roughly beginning to sketch Suikotsu. He bit his lip, trying to keep down the blush that was creeping over his cheeks as he looked at the older man.

oOo

Renkotsu lay on his bed, unable to get any sleep. He had rolled over several times, run around, tried working, and drank some sake, which Ban said helped him sleep, but he was still awake. _It's like something's bugging me…_

"Ren? You awake?"

Renkotsu groaned. "Go back to bed, Jakotsu."

"Ren, please?"

Figuring he couldn't stop Jakotsu, Renkotsu buried his head under his pillow and tried to ignore Jakotsu's poking through his stuff.

"Ren…"

Renkotsu sat up immediately. When Jakotsu sounded this happy, something terrible had usually happened. "Ja?"

When Jakotsu didn't reply, Renkotsu's curiosity got the better of him. "What?" Jakotsu turned to face the fire-breather. "It seems you have quite an interest in Sui-kun."

Renkotsu had been expecting many things, but this wasn't one of them. "What?"

Wordlessly, Jakotsu held up Renkotsu's sketchbook and flipped through ten thorough drawings of Suikotsu.

"I just like drawing him. Is there something wrong with that?" Renkotsu snapped.

Jakotsu flipped back to the picture of Suikotsu in the hot spring. "Wrong," Jakotsu corrected him, "you just like looking at him." He pointed to the picture he had the sketchbook open to. "Especially like this."

Renkotsu flushed and jumped for his sketchbook. "Give it back now, Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu grinned at him. "Only if you admit you like Sui!"

"Shut up," Renkotsu growled, again grabbing for his stolen sketchbook.

Jakotsu crossed his arms. "Or maybe I'll just show Sui these…"

"Do it and I'll burn you to a crisp," Renkotsu threatened.

"It would be worth it," Jakotsu said, reaching for the shoji.

"No! Fine…Sui…I…he's…well…c-cute."

Jakotsu glowed. "Close enough." He tossed Renkotsu the sketchbook and flounced off. Renkotsu sighed in relief and put the sketchbook under his bed. _Finally, maybe I'll get some sleep._

oOo

Renkotsu rested against the wall in his workshop, hiding from Jakotsu. Jakotsu had spent the whole morning insisting that Renkotsu show Suikotsu his sketchbook. Renkotsu had then taken his sketchbook into the only place that he had all to himself.

There was a knock on the door, making Renkotsu jump.

"Ren?" Suikotsu's voice called out.

Renkotsu froze. _Oh, shit. _"Yeah?" he called out; using the calmest, most Renkotsu-like voice he could muster.

Suikotsu opened the shoji and stepped inside. "I just wanted to see that picture you drew of me by the fire. You told me afterwards it had come out really well."

Renkotsu winced. _Great, there's no way I can say no to him…_ Renkotsu handed over the sketchbook and turned away, walking over to his worktable. He picked up the hammer and a piece of metal, even though he had no idea what he intended to make.

He dropped both back on the table as he heard Suikotsu's gasp. "Ren…I didn't know you drew this…"

Renkotsu's eyes narrowed in confusion. _He isn't mad? _He turned around to see Suikotsu walking towards him.

"Ren? Um…my other sides and I came to a decision that I had to tell you something."

Renkotsu didn't look away from Suikotsu's cute eyes.

"We wanted to tell you that…well…we care about you. Even Scary Sui," he said with a weak smile, using Jakotsu's favorite nickname for the mercenary's darkest personality.

Renkotsu slumped to the ground, his mouth hanging open in unconcealed surprise, a completely new expression to his face.

A doctor's concern flashed in Suikotsu's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Great. Better than usual," Renkotsu murmured, taking the hand Suikotsu had given him.

Suikotsu didn't let go of the hand and used it to pull Renkotsu in to him. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the fire-breather.

Renkotsu stood stiffly, not used to emotion and affection.

Suikotsu, noticing this, pulled back. "Sorry," he said softly.

Renkotsu rested his hand on Suikotsu's shoulder. "It's okay…"

Suikotsu grinned up playfully at him. "If you ever want to draw me like that again, just tell me…"

Renkotsu smirked and pulled Suikotsu's mouth up to his. "Okay…I'm telling you."


End file.
